Saw bands manufactured by the process of grinding saw teeth into steel band material are previously known. According to De-C-3.022.292 the saw teeth are ground into a steel band by two grinding wheels, arranged one after the other, which are provided with helical cutting grooves. The first grinding wheel produces a rough tooth form, while the second grinding wheel finely grinds and sharpens the teeth. As the teeth are manufactured by this "helical grinding operation", where the grinding wheels are in continuous contact with the saw band, the rotational velocity of the grinding wheels will determine the feed velocity of the steel band.
Another known saw tooth grinding device is disclosed in German patent No. 853.702. In this device, milled saw teeth are ground by means of two or more grinding wheels arranged in a spaced apart manner. The first wheel grinds the breast of the teeth and the following wheel grinds the backs of the teeth. The grinding device requires synchronization between the feeding of the band and the successive raising of the grinding wheel from the saw band. Such a synchronization requirement results in a complicated and therefore expensive mechanical device. Further, with such a device, it is only possible to machine the saw bands one at a time. In this manner, the capacity for production will be greatly reduced.